The subject invention is particularly suitable for splinting a spastic hand. A patient suffering from a neurological defect may experience uncontrollable hand movement. Rigid splints, which typically hold the fingers in an extended position, are difficult to apply when the fingers are in a coiled or semi-coiled position. There is no known device which can be placed under coiled or semi-coiled fingers to gradually move them away from the palm as the condition becomes less severe.
A splint which can be placed between the fingers and palm is important to prevent the patient from digging his or her fingernails into the skin causing lacerations and skin break down which could become infected. Further, a patient with a continuously clenched fist will sweat causing a build up of bacteria with resultant infection.
There is a need for a device that is easily placed in a spastic hand to resist clenching and which can be used to gradually open the fingers while preventing the patient from injuring him or herself.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art directed to inflatable hand splints capable of solving these problems. The closest prior art known are devices for exercising the hand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,574 and Canadian patent 735,700. Both devices are essentially gloves having an inflatable bladder on the palm side of the glove. In Canadian patent 735,700 there is inserted into the palm side of the glove a hand-shaped bladder so that the elongated portions of the bladder reach into the finger spaces of the glove. The bladder is held in place by glue. The paralyzed hand is inserted into the glove such that the palm and fingers overlie the bladder. To extend the fingers, the bladder is inflated with air through a nipple extending through the palm side of the glove.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,574, the glove and bladder are detachable, which offers the economic advantage that each component can be replaced separately as it wears out. One embodiment, designed for exercise of the hand, has an inflatable bladder attached to a glove at the base of the fingers. The hand is inserted into the glove without directly contacting the bladder. The bladder, which inflates to a cylindrical shape, pushes against the base of the fingers as it inflates, causing the fingers to partially unclench. An alternative embodiment employing two bladders, one bladder attached at the wrist and the other bladder attached at the base of the fingers, is useful for fully straightening the fingers and for exercising the wrist.
As is readily apparent, devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,574 and Canadian patent 735,700, which require a glove, would be unsuitable for application to a spastic hand because of the difficulty of inserting coiled or semi-coiled fingers in a glove. A glove would also limit air circulation and increase the risk of infection.